First Date
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: You could hardly believe it, Kira wanted to meet you, you were surprised by his invitation through a friend and couldn't help wondering what he had in store LightxReader


You sigh staring into the mirror,you hold up an outfit close to your body. Tonight has to be perfect, you only get one chance to make a first impression, and you want it to be a good one.

Tonight, you have a special date with someone very important. Finally, after what seems like forever, you decide on a (color) dress. You glance at your clock and find that you only have an hour and a half to get there.

"Damn it!" You curse as you finish getting ready and run down to your (car type). Luckily you find that the traffic isn't as bad as it normally is this time of night, but you seem to hit every stop light on the way. You groan in frustration.

"Can anything else go wrong today?" You shake your head. Finally you pull into the restaurant and use your car mirror to fix your hair before you get out. You take several deep breaths on your way to the door in an attempt to hide the fact that you rushed. Once inside, you find him waiting for you, you smile as his brown eyes look into your (color) eyes.

"(Name), I was worried you might not make it." He says handing you a bouquet of (favorite flowers).

"They're beautiful Light, thank you."

"They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are." You feel yourself blushing and Light chuckles warmly.

"I've arranged for us to have a table in the dinning area outside since It's such a nice night, I hope that's alright."

"That sound perfect." You tell him. He gently takes you by the arm and leads you to the table. Now that you're no longer in a hurry, you gaze up at the stars.

You suddenly realize that no one else is occupying this space.

"I thought it would be nice to have some space of our own." He said before you could mention it. You both sit down and open the menu. As you read through, you find yourself relieved that you aren't paying for dinner.

"You can have anything you want, don't worry about the prices." Light tells you. Part of you is suspicious about this situation, he is Kira after all. You were surprised when he told you through a mutual friend.  
Despite being told not to worry about money, you find yourself drawn to the prices and instinctively search out the cheapest item. You hear Light laugh again.

"Really, money isn't a problem (name), It's alright."

"Sorry, It's habit, I'm not used to eating such.. expensive food." You tell him and immediately feel embarrassed. You have no idea why that came out. Light seems to understand.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, this isn't exactly an everyday occurrence for me either so I know the feeling." A moment later, the waiter appears.

"Good evening, may I bring you a drink to start with?" He asks pleasantly.

You order your favorite drink and watch as he leaves to get it.

The two of you sit in awkward silence until the drinks are brought to the table.

"Are you ready to order miss?" The waiter asks ready to write it down.

"Remember, anything you want, nothing's off limits." Light says with a charming smile.

You smile back.

"I think I'll have (favorite fancy dish)." The waiter scribbles it down and turns to light who orders the same. After the waiter leaves a second time, Light clears his throat.

"I want to thank you, for agreeing to meet with me, especially after knowing who I am. When (name of friend) told me about you, she mentioned that you were interested in (favorite activity.)"

"Yeah, It's just a little something I do. What about you Light, you do police work?"  
Light sips his drink.

"Yeah, sometimes I help my father out on cases."

"That sounds exciting, is that something we can talk more about?" You ask hopefully but before Light can answer, your food is brought to you. You thank the waiter and both you and Light enjoy the meal and small conversation that gets easier as the night progresses.

After the meal, the two of you decide to take a walk under the stars.  
"It's magnificent isn't it (name)?" By now all you can see is Light, nothing else in the world matters. A sudden breeze hits you and you shiver. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Here, you can use my jacket." He takes it off and puts it over your shoulders before wrapping an arm around you. He allows you to lean your head against him as you reach your car.

"Thank you, it was a perfect evening you say looking up into his eyes. He smiles.

"It's my pleasure, could I see you again?"

"I'd like that." Slowly you both lean in and you allow him to kiss you goodnight.

"As he helps you into the car and closes your door he whispers.

"I'll be in touch, we'll have to do this again soon." You nod in agreement, Kira has you under his spell, you can't stop thinking about him all the way back to your place, you wonder if he feels this way too.

Had you been able to see inside Light's house, had you known about the death note, you may have heard Ryuk the Death God teasing Light about being in love, but the one thing you would never hear is Light denying it.


End file.
